Red Cell, Blue Box
by ZombieMonkey
Summary: Post-ep to Red Cell. Gibbs does some thinking and comes to a realization. Rating may change in future chapters. - Now Complete :D
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers:** "Red Cell"

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own nothing, I'm only borrowing.

**A/N: So I haven't written in awhile I know. RL is tough at the moment but it's getting better. This is just a little thing I was thinking up ever since I saw 'Red Cell' which by the way is an amazing episode.**

* * *

**Red Cell, Blue box (1/?)**

His head was pounding something fierce as he pushed past Tony and Kate, a sharp nod of his head the only sign that he had heard them. Stumbling a bit once he was out of their site he put a hand to his head and winced as he felt the abrasions.

"I'm getting too old for this." Gibbs muttered to himself as he stepped out into the bright sunlight, one thing on his mind. Turning to the parking lot he ignored the stares of those around him, knowing how odd it looked to have a man walking around normally after a fight. He could just imagine the whispers and suggestions as to how he had gotten the scruffs on his face. Luckily there was no blood to ruin his coat, he liked that coat. Stumbling once more as his foot refused to properly step off the curb he glared at the offending piece of concrete as he walked towards his car.

Getting into his car he slammed the door closed and leaned against the headrest, his eyes closing briefly. His body, once tense with the thought of battle now relaxed imperceptibly. Yup he was definitely getting too old to wrestle with younger Marine men. In the past he would not have gotten a mark on him, his instincts overwhelming his mind to a point where he forgot everything else and just acted. Now that he was older, wiser he realized he couldn't just be zealous like that; most people would be spontaneous and just do whatever. He needed to plan out every movement, every blink of an eye.

Starting the car he decided to get a cup of coffee, not caring that he looked like a man who had lost a fight with a brick wall. He needed to do some serious thinking. The thoughts disappeared from his mind like his last ex-wife from his memory as he pulled out of the parking lot, turning left, not knowing where he was headed. He knew he should at least stop home clean up and check for any broken bones but he was too drawn to even bother. Driving slower than normal he pulled into the nearest Starbucks and got his coffee before heading back to the Navy Yard, knowing Tony and Kate would be back by then.

It was late when he arrived back at the Navy Yard, pulling into the parking lot and stepping out. His muscles screamed at him to just forget the paperwork and leave it until he was more rested but his brain told him otherwise. He had something to do right now, something important. Looking around the parking lot he spotted Abbys' car still in its place and frowned. What was she doing here? He wondered. It was way after 5pm, when most of the agents went home to their families for the night and relaxed. There was no more evidence for her to sort through, unless a new case had come in but he shook that thought off quickly knowing they'd call him first.

Pulling his coat tighter to his body he walked towards the NCIS building, his blue eyes automatically searching for anything suspicious. _Knock it off Jethro_ he admonished himself pulling his eyes to the forefront as he walked inside, the door closing behind him. Flashing his badge at the night guard he nodded and entered the lift, thinking he'd check in the bull pen, sign off on a couple forms and head home.

Inside the lift he leaned against the back wall, his mind drifting to Abby. It wasn't like her to stay when the case was over. Surely DiNozzo had called ahead to let her and McGee know so they could leave. Lately Abby had been confusing for him. Sure he knew he had feelings for her; feelings he wasn't too sure about. After having so many exes he was beginning to wonder why he even bothered anymore. Every date he had he was not himself; hiding his feelings and going with the motions. Everyone always wondered why he was so drawn in on himself, hiding from most people when he was out in the field, his emotions blocked.

But with Abby it was different. He found himself opening up to her, even if it was something small. When he saw her sapphire green eyes sparkle with warmth he couldn't help but feel more like his old self, before his world fell apart. She always warmed him in a way that bourbon never could. If he was completely and utterly honest with himself he'd say he was in love with her. But he shook that thought from his mind, staring at the empty wall beside him as he crossed his arms until realizing he never pushed the button. His hand hesitated; he could push the bull pen button, forget his thoughts of Abby and work, or go down to the lab and find out why she was still there. No doubt she was worried sick about him; she always worried when they went out.

Making his mind up, he pushed the button, feeling the lift move. Crossing his arms he stood straighter, the pain in his head lessening now.

The lab was oddly quiet as he approached, stopping around the corner so she wouldn't see him approach. Quirking an eyebrow Gibbs moved his head so he could peek inside the large space and see if she was indeed there. What he saw startled him into shock. Abby was sitting on her favorite stool, her pig tails hanging loose as she sat perfectly still. Her eyes were downcast; her long lashes covering the green he grew to love. His eyes traveled over her face and he watched as she sighed, spinning on the stool for a moment before stopping and looking up. For a moment Gibbs thought he had been caught, but that thought banished as she looked down again, playing with the hem of her skirt.

He stood, entranced by what she was wearing. She had changed since he'd left to apprehend the suspect and now wore a short black mini skirt with a trim of red, accentuating her pale limbs. His gaze lingered on her legs for a moment, free of any blemish, impossibly log and nimble. He had to admit – if only to him self – he had several fantasies revolved around her legs. _Focus man focus!_ He admonished himself once more, his mind reeling with possible outcomes. Keeping his gaze focused on something else he noticed her shirt; a simple white tee with sparkles on it. So Abby he thought, a smile appearing on his face.

Gibbs stood back, his shoulders against the wall as he closed his eyes. God she was beautiful. Right then he made his decision; he wouldn't live with himself if he didn't at least try to tell her, in his own way. Squaring his shoulders, blue eyes fierce with anticipation he stepped into the doorway and walked towards her, his face composed. Abby jumped up, opening her mouth to say something when he stopped in front of her, his eyes blazing.

Abby closed her mouth, her eyes soft as her gaze traveled over his face spotting each and every abrasion. They glowed a bright red in the light, each spot a testament of how dangerous this mission had been. Her face contorted into misery as she stared at him words struggling to get out of her mouth. She felt numb as she looked him over, noticing his slight hunch, his body wavering ever so slightly. Her eyes traveled back up to his; green meeting blue in a crystalline dance as he lifted his hands up to her shoulders, gripping gently.

It happened in slow motion; it was as though she was out of her body, watching from afar as his lips lowered onto hers in a tingling, excruciatingly passionate embrace. Her eyes widened as she kept perfectly still, her heart pounding a Rumba in her chest. Her mind was screaming for joy, doing back flips and throwing fireworks as his lips traveled over hers in a never ending sweep. She reciprocated the kiss as he pulled her to him, passion filling the air as his lips caressed hers, tongue sweeping across her lower lip before he stopped, nodded once and turned, walking out the door leaving Abby weak in the knees for more.

Abby stood there, blinking in the sudden brightness of the lab, her mind completely blank. Had he just kissed her, than left she wondered, staring at the space where his presence once was? Sighing and a tiny bit confused she listened as the lift dinged, signaling someone entering and closed her eyes, a bright smile in her eyes as she turned back to her lab and grinned. Her face fell as she remembered how he looked; broken and beat, completely exhausted but finding enough strength to do something so bold. She now knew why he hadn't said anything and wondered if this was just a one time thing. Sitting back in her stool she turned off her computers and stared at the now blank screen.

Gibbs walked into the lift, a smile now plastered on his lips as the doors closed. He felt satisfied now; she had kissed him back something he wasn't so sure she would do. Now that the adrenaline was out of his system he felt tired; more tired than he had felt since the case had begun. Slouching he pushed the button for the main lobby, deciding that paperwork could wait until the morning. Right now he had an appointment with a shower, a bottle of bourbon and his boat.

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: Okay so that's the start of it. See that little button? Click it and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoilers:** "Red Cell"

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own nothing, I'm only borrowing.

_**A/N: Well this is the last chapter. not as good as my first one I admit, had problems getting into their heads. Hope you enjoy, and please review :D Watch out for a new one I'm working on, should be up soon.**_

* * *

_Later that night…_

The house was somber; the wind rocking against the eavesdrops as he walked downstairs to his boat. The empty shell reflected back at him, almost taunting him in its obscureness. Shaking his head slightly he frowned before stepping up to his work bench, pulling the aged bottle of bourbon towards him. Emptying a jar full of miss-matched nails he poured himself a small helping of the amber liquid and took a sip, relishing the feel of the burn as it swept down his throat. He had taken a hot shower to ease his sore back and neck muscles but he still felt the slight sting on his face where he had met the wall in an uncomfortable dance. The remnants of the kiss were still in his memory; her lips sweeping over his, his hands holding her close to him. It felt right, too right and he wondered if it had all been a mistake to take that chance.

Not one to dwell on past mistakes Gibbs turned, picking up the sanding block and glanced at the empty shell of boat number 3. Stepping up to it he ran his hand over the slightly rustic look of the wood and began sanding, his mind automatically going blank like it always did when he worked on his boats. It was a relaxing way of ridding himself of the stress he dealt with on a daily basis. Small filaments of sanded wood drifted down around him as his hand steadily went over the plank of wood. Try as he might, the image of Abby, with her eyes closed and her lips slightly swollen wouldn't leave his thoughts and he closed his eyes, willing himself to forget. It was a one time thing nothing more he figured.

Abby walked along the nearly deserted streets, her mind oddly blank of any thoughts as she pulled her coat tighter around her. She stepped off the curb and onto the road, turning left at an intersection. Her cobweb tattoo glittered in the streetlamp light, giving it an eerie yellow glow. She noticed a couple walking ahead of her; the mans hand safely on her lower back as the woman giggled at something and reached up to kiss his cheek. It made her think of Gibbs and that whole incident in her office. He surprised her, doing something bold like that, not knowing how she'd react. Oh sure she had thought about walking up to him grabbing his lapels and kissing him until he forgot his name but that was fantasy, not reality. But when he walked up to her in her lab, his face so perfectly calm and composed, she though he was there to tell her something bad. She had no idea that there could be the slightest chance that he felt the same.

Nearly dodging a car as it drove beside her Abby shook her head. "That's it Abs, go see him." She muttered to herself, green eyes bouncing with the new-found knowledge. Lifting her hand she hailed a cab, amazed at how fast it came and told the driver the address.

His hand was starting to tense as he continued sanding, his drink long forgotten as he was swept into the calming sound of paper on wood. Standing straight, he stopped stretching his back as he placed the sander down. Glancing around at his basement he nearly jumped when his stomach grumbled, signaling that it was time to eat something. Blinking as he looked at the clock he shook his head, climbing the stairs slowly, trying to figure out if he had anything in his fridge. Making it upstairs he froze as he saw Abby standing there, a bright smile on her face.

"Pizza will be here in twenty minutes." She said by way of greeting as she moved to sit down on the couch, pulling her boots off and sighing.

Gibbs shook his head as he watched the beauty before him act as if she owned the place. A soft smile lit his features as he replied, "Thanks Abs. How did you know I didn't eat yet?"

She turned to look at him. "Gibbs, please." Was all she said as she eyed him.

"Okay, okay." He chuckled as he walked towards the couch, sitting in his normal spot. Tilting his head towards Abby he couldn't help but smile slightly. She noticed,

"What?" She asked evenly as she moved a strand of stray black hair from her face.

"Nothing." Gibbs stated still smiling.

"No, there's something. You can tell me Gibbs." She replied more softly this time, now unsure of why she had come.

He noticed her unsure look and moved closer. "Abby, what are you doing here?" He asked as softly and gently as he could.

Her green eyes darkened slightly and she opened her mouth, closing it before thinking it over. "I was worried about you; you come back from apprehending the suspect all bloody and broken, acting as if nothing was bothering you…" She said in a single breath never taking her eyes off of his face. "I also was wondering why you kissed me. I mean the honest truth. And I don't want a random answer anyway, though I know you Gibbs, it's the truth or nothing, so let me have it." she stopped as his finger touched her lips, blocking her tirade.

"I wasn't that bad Abby." He stated simply, his eyes searching her face. Blue eyes met green and he leaned closer to whisper. "Look in my eyes Abs; what do you see?"

Her breath hitched slightly as she felt his body move towards hers, the air around them intensifying. She sat perfectly still as his hand went up to her face, his fingers barely caressing her chin, lifting her head up to his eye level. What she saw in his eyes astounded her, making her own orbs fill with tears. "I see…" she began but stopped, a frown appearing on her face as she took a good long look. "Me reflected back." She whispered as her answer.

Gibbs smiled as he dropped his hand. "And what does that tell you?" He wanted to know, already seeing the answer reflected in her eyes.

"But it's not possible Gibbs! I mean, I'm not your type. One, I'm not a red-head, two I play loud obnoxious music all the time and I know how you hate that. Three, I'm … I'm too young for you." Abby exclaimed, getting up off the couch to stand, her hands fidgeting nervously. Oh, this wasn't how she planned on doing it she mused to herself, watching sheepishly.

He stood up along with her his face calm. The smile grew to a full blown smirk as he stepped up into her personal space. "One; red-heads are no match for ravens. Two; even though I think your music is annoying at times it makes me happy to see you happy." He took another step towards her, his feet now touching hers. He stared right into her eyes as he finished. "And three, age has no limits."

The room was electric now as they stared at each other. Abby was shocked at his words; never had she known he'd even begin to feel that way. Not since every girl friend he had was the complete opposite of her. Her heart beat picked up as she realized just how close he stood to her. She could feel his presence invading hers and she liked it. She wanted no needed more. Reaching up a tentative hand, she caressed the mark on his cheek, her fingertips barely touching it. He closed his eyes as she leaned in, touching her lips to the angry red mark. Pulling away she couldn't help but smile as he had his eyes closed at her touch, a look of utter peace on his face.

Their hearts beat as one as she copied his earlier movements; her hands sliding up his forearms feeling him tremble slightly. Resting her hands on his shoulders she leaned forwards the few inches separating them, placing her lips onto his in a soft, gentle kiss. He stood perfectly still, not daring to believe it was happening until he felt his hands move on their own accord, sliding around her fragile body, pulling her closer to him. She tightened her hold on his shoulders, arms winding around to the back of his neck as she deepened the kiss, her eyes drifting closed.

The sound of someone knocking on the door separated them and they looked at each other sheepishly before Gibbs reluctantly broke away from her warm body to open it. Forking out the money, he paid the delivery boy and closed the door behind him, walking over to the counter to place it down. A grin was now plastered on his face as he soon felt two arms snaking around his waist, a soft sigh escaping their owner.

"Pizza?" He asked cheekily, turning in her embrace.

Abby chuckled, her eyes filled with lust as she reached forward to kiss him again. Grinning into her kiss he pulled her flush against him and soon pizza was the furthest thing from their mind. They were now starting a new journey together one full of promise and love.

* * *

**_Like it, hate it? Review!_**


End file.
